Konoha Keep House
by vgirl720
Summary: The Naruto Ninjas in one college! The ever changing love and life of Sakura Haruno! Rated M for language.
1. The kiss

**Konoha Keep House**

**Summary: A tale of the Konoha and Sand kids staying in one college. The ever changing love and life of Sakura Haruno! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. **

**A note from me: This is my first chapter fic! M for language.**

"Saaaakuuuuuraaaaa!" Ino shook her best friend awake. "Listen, Sakura. The school's on fire." Tenten, another best friend, stated calmly. Sakura was up like a shot. "Oi, we're all gonna dieeeee! Damn!" Sakura was about to rush out of the room, when Temari and Hinata pulled her back, they're the final female best friends. "Sakura, shut the fuck up. There's no fire." Temari calmed down a flustered Sakura. "But Tenten said………" Sakura mumbled incoherently. "Just trying to wake you up. You're gonna be late if you don't get dressed." Tenten stated, not moving at all. "Ah, shit! I'm late!" Sakura went in a frenzy of grabbing clothes and getting dressed.

"Sa-ku-ra!" Naruto whined, the brain-less friend, "Let's go see a movie!" Naruto had a crush on Sakura since sixth grade. You stop a bully from stuffing him in the trash ONE TIME and he'll never go away! "Listen, you bitchy brainless moron, a girl I know likes you, and I don't steal people like that. Plus, you're stupid. So go away." Sakura waved dimly. "Aw, Sakura! Always thinking of other people! That's why I love you!" Naruto tried to hug Sakura, resulting to a concussion and a large hole in the wall. "S-sakura…..?" Hinata stammered. "Don't worry, Hinata. Your future boy is alive." She blushed and bowed deeply. "Hey, Sakura. It's illegal to kill someone, hope you know." The local bastard walked in the classroom. Sasuke Uchiha. "Oh, hey Sas-GAY. What boy have you slept with lately?" Sakura teased. "For the last time, I AM NOT GAY!" color rose in Sasuke's cheeks. "Oh, right. Sorry. You're asexual. Not my fault your parents named you Sas-GAY." Sakura mused on. "First, my name is Sasuke. Second, I'm not asexual." Sasuke stated. "Damnit, pick one! Are you gay or asexual?!" Sakura cried out. "I'm straight! STRAIGHT!" Sasuke jeered back. "Excuse me, but can you continue this some other time?" Kakashi-sensei, our first period teacher, stepped into the room. And class went on…….

Sakura was walking outside the school, when none other than Sasuke Uchiha came up to her. "Oh, hey. What do you want?" Sakura groaned. "I'm not gay." Sasuke said, avoiding the subject. Sakura turned back around and kept walking. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Sas--" She was cut off when Sasuke pulled her into a kiss. Little did they know, a pair of jealous eyes watched from the backround.

**Ooooh! Sorry for the Cliffhanger, and on the first chapter too! Tell me what you think! **

**Naruto: What da Hell?! I got punched through the wall!**

**Me: Yup, and I can do plenty more to torture you. MUAHAHAHAHA...yeah, that was awkward. Review!**


	2. Jealous Much?

**Jealous much**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto still doesn't belong to me, but the day I wrote this chapter IS my B-day, so I'm happy!**

**Me: Let's get this party started!**

The next day, Sasuke brought her out into the hallway. "Sakura, be my girlfriend." He didn't even ask, it was a demand. Sakura's face got really red and she says, "I should kill you for that. I won't be your girlfriend, so fuck off." Sasuke stared in meek surprise.

Sakura was walking down the hallway, contemplating to herself, when a hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her into a closet. "Sa-ku-raaaa." a voice droned out. "W-who are you?!" Sakura demanded. A light flickered on and Sakura saw, to her surprise, the face of none other than Neji Hyuuga. "What do you want?!" Sakura growled. "I want you." Neji replied bluntly, kissing her with more passion than she'd have expected from the cold Neji Hyuuga. "You….You bastard! Get away!" Sakura struggled against Neji. "I HATE YOU!" She cried out. Neji appeared shocked. He numbly released her arms, and she ran.

"Neji did WHAAAAT?!" Ino exclaimed back at the room. She was hushed before the dorm advisor came in. "I'm serious. It was sooo weird!" Hinata looked like she was hiding something, and said, "Um…. Neji…..ah…." "Spit it out, Hinata." Temari commanded. "Umm…..well…..Neji……Nejilovesyouuu……." Sakura was shocked, and felt the blood rush to her head. Then, she fainted.

In the hallway, Sasuke came across Neji. He'd been eavesdropping. "You love Sakura?" He asked. Neji smirked and said, "Jealous much?"


End file.
